


My Captain

by DrCHolmesLecter



Series: Stoki Fics [1]
Category: Captain America, Loki Odinson - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCHolmesLecter/pseuds/DrCHolmesLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((So I decided that this isn't the sequel to the previous story anymore...will write the sequel soon!)) <br/>Our captain was never the 'perfect soldier' but he is a good man. Maybe even the greatest man we may know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Captain

He remembers the days before the serum. The way the kids would push him around. The times he had to sit by the window because he was too sick to play with the others. Children became too afraid to ask him to join their games for he was too frail. No one, especially the dames had an interest in the patriotic man. He was too small, a bug they were scared to step on. Bucky was the only person he could depend on but even the man couldn't stay twenty four hours with him. Not like his lonely prince. The boy read and drew to spend his hours away, fights was another way to kill time. He wasn't scared, for he had bravery like no other. He fought bullies with mere confidence and bravery as it was all he could offer. Our dearest captain stuck in the wrong body. He remembered Dr. Erskine's kind words and the smell of the drink he didn't have a chance to drink. Simply because there was no next time. He lost the man he owed this to, the man who gave him a chance, the chance to do good for his country. 

Deaths continued to pile on his feet. Even Bucky now haunts his dreams. 

His body twitched under the blankets as a cold breeze blew past him. He remembers his mother, he remembers the story she always told him. A lonely prince. The loneliest prince he's ever heard about. Steven had gotten up, unable to sleep, grabbing his sketchpad and a few other materials before heading out. 

He draws an image of who he thinks he is, the drawing staring back at him was ugly. Skinny, sunken eyes with skin looking...well diseased because that what people thought he was, a disease. Needed to be cured by doctors or by religion. Even Bucky didn't know about his sexuality, he was afraid...too afraid. He couldn't be like his lonely prince. So beautiful and valiant. 

He had always been interested in the prince, always wondering what he would fee-look like in real life. He's had visions, but they've never been clear except those green eyes. So he tried his best, drawing from his mother's description and his blurred visions. 

"Is this how you see me?" Steven felt a warm breath by his neck. He stood up with his hand covering the spot. 

The man picks up his sketchbook and gives it back to Steve, smiling. 

"Sleep, my dear." The Captain does, waking up in his bed, underneath the covers. His art materials were where he had left them since his pre serum days as if last night had never happened. As if it was a mere dream. 

 

x

 

"Peggy..."

"I'm here..." 

"...I'm...going to need a rain check on that dance..."  He felt bad, for lying to her all this time. He did like Peggy, but only as a friend. She was important to him but he couldn't tell her, that he loved an imaginary person. Moreover, a man. He didn't fully listen to what Peggy had said over the intercom, too concentrated on trying to imagine his lonely prince. 

"You know, I still don't know how to dance..." 

"I'll teach you, just be there!" 

"We'll have to ask the band to play something slow, I'd hate to..." The coldness of his surrounding began to hit him, he wanted to escape, to leave but what good would that do. He wasn't a god to be praised, society would not accept him for who he likes. So our Captain lies back, comfortable in his seat with his shield by his side. It didn't matter anymore, he has completed his mission. Would Dr. Erskine finally give him that drink?  

 

x 

 

He sees his prince falling, falling into that abyss. That bottomless pit. Tears falling down his eyes as he continued to fall. He sees the same light that Schimdt once held in his hand. The same light that turned him into mere dust, casting him away into unknown space. He worries once he sees a murderous smile appear in the prince's face. His prince had disappeared just like what was about to happen to him.  

 

x

 

"Stay with me...I beg, my captain. Open your eyes!" Steve hears a muffled sound, but he couldn't move, couldn't even open his eyes all the way. But he sees blue, blue skin with beautiful markings. He hears unknown words being chanted, they seemed familiar. That face, those markings, he knew them a long time ago. Their fingers once intertwined togeth...

 

"Lo...ki" was the Captain's last words before he fell into a deep sleep. A sleep caused by his one and only prince. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does NOT align with the canon time phrase! So when Thor fell it wasn't in the 21st Century! The time frame for this story is made up so it doesn't align with the Avengers or Thor! I'm sorry for any confusion!
> 
>  
> 
> What did you guys think? Feedback would be much appreciated! Thank you for reading! xoxo


End file.
